Hate Me, Kiss Me
by KarmaDreamz
Summary: Danny and Sam just won't stop bickering! But then they both get Amnesia and are told that Danny's a bad boy and Sam's a PERKY person and they're in LOVE! Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**KD**: My first Danny Phantom! WHOO! GO DANNY! Sorry…LOL Anyways, the only person in this story is OOC is Tucker Foley…I seriously don't know if he's terrified of caterpillars, but…I somehow doubt that. Full Summary next!

Summary: Danny and Sam just WON'T stop bickering! They're ruining the trip that the three had saved up for! But, things get out of hand…fast, very fast when they wind up stuck in cave with a talking bear! Too bad the bear wants to be a psychologist, and things get even worst when they wind up with AMENSIA! And that bear tells them that Danny is a bad boy and Sam's a…well, I dunnoe. But, she's REALLY perky and just like her parents…and that's they're…IN LOVE! And Danny won't STOP sticking his tongue down her throat! (I'm actually happy about this but...Tucker isn't)

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warning: OOC! Just in case, I'm saying EVERYONE is OOC!

* * *

Hate me, Kiss me!

Chapter 1: FREAK!

"Yes! This was the life, our first skiing/Hiking trip! So, we had to take along Danny' s Parents but they are ALL the way down at the lodge…not up here with the peacefulness, and the company of loving friends!" Tucker said happily, as they trudged up the mountain.

"SHUT UP!" Danny yelled at Sam, "You did NOT just tell me to shut up! Who do you think you are?" Sam shouted at him.

"But…somehow I feel as if the lodge is more peaceful…" Tucker said with a sigh, as Danny and Sam continued to bicker.

"I'd rather DIE than spend another minute with you!" Danny growled angrily, "I can arrange that!" Sam said as she clutched her hand into a fist.

"STOP IT! Why are you fighting?" Tucker said asked them, "Because that dumb…GOTH FREAK won't shut up!" Danny said pointing at Sam.

"GOTH FREAK? GOTH FREAK?" Sam shrieked angrily, "Oooh…now you've done it" Tucker said stepping away from Danny, who definitely should start praying!

"At least I'm not a REAL FREAK! I mean who do you think you are? Casper the friendly ghost?" Sam hissed at him.

"Man, that cold girl" Tucker muttered under his breath, as he heard sizzling beside him…which was obviously Danny.

"What's wrong Danny? Can't face the truth?" Sam said taking a deadly step towards him, "That you're a FREAK?"

'Oh…Sam's acting REALLY weird, maybe she just needs some Foley, by Tucker Foley…the special kind I made to sooth people' Tucker said happily as Danny just shot daggers through his eyes at her.

If looks could kill, they'd both be a long gone before they had started fighting out of NOWHERE on the car ride and so on…why? Tucker didn't know, but he was going to find out…after they got a whiff of his stuff.

"TAADAA! FOLEY, BY TUCKER FOLEY!" Tucker said spraying it…right in Danny's eyes.

"GYAAA!" Danny yelled, Tucker took surprised step back…not by the whole, oh god I sprayed the stuff in Danny's eyes the whole LOOK HOW HUGE THE CATERPILLER ON DANNY'S SHOULDER IS!

"EEEEK!" Tucker shrieked as he ran off, "Look what you did!" Sam shouted at him. "What did I do? I didn't do anything!" Danny protested.

"You scared him off!" Sam sad angrily, "I SCARED HIM OFF? If anything scared him off it's that huge vein pulsing in your forehead" Danny spat out.

"SHUT UP! TUCKER! TUCKER, COME BACK!" Sam called after him, but no good…he didn't come back.

"Tucker! Tucker, come back" Danny mimicked, "you're not even funny! I'm going to go look for MY best friend!" Sam said starting to go off.

"YOUR best friend? HE'S MINE!" Danny shouted at her, "SUUUUUUURE!" Sam drawled out as she stared at the map, hoping to figure out where he went too.

"You're not listening! You NEVER listen!" Danny said as he made a grab for her map, "SHUT UP, FREAK!" Sam yelled at him as Danny snatched the map.

"Give it back!" Sam shrieked as she fell down, with half the map. "YOU RIPPED IT!" Danny shouted at her. "YOU ripped it! I had the map and you grabbed it!" Sam shouted at him.

"That's it! I'm tired of you, I NEVER want to see you again!" Danny said stomping off in one direction, "PREACH IT, SISTER!" Sam said as she dropped the map pieces and stalked off the other way.

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!" Danny screeched after her.

"GUYS? Is the Caterpillar GONE now? GUYS?" Tucker wailed from the bushes, but he heard nothing. "Guys?" Tucker said pushing out of the bushes, as he ran out to see no one there.

"Oh…" Tucker said as he saw the two pieces of the map, "their fighting must have gotten out of hand and each stalked away from each other!" Tucker said crouching down to pick up the pieces. (**KD**: Lucky Guess…)

"One of them must have gone to Devil's corner!" Tucker said pointing to the sign, "and the other must have gotten to Floral Garden!" he said pointing to the other.

Tucker gasped in shock, "I bet Sam went to Devil's Corner…then she's going to scream in horror and Danny's saves her, BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" Tucker finished.

"Why should I worry, Danny'll just save her and the fighting over and we can enjoy the trip in PEACE!" Tucker said as he walked off to the lodge, no point wasting HIS time trying to come up with a clever plan.

* * *

"Stupid FLOWERS!" Sam said as she kicked them, "Stupid DANNY!" as she kicked another bunch of them. 

"GAAAAAH!" Came Danny's scream, "That was Danny's scream…hope he's in crucial pain," Sam said bitterly.

"I'm going to go WATCH" Sam said as she walked off in the yelling directions, "Wait" Sam said stopping.

"On ONE hand…I was REALLY mean to him, and if I go over there he'll think I'm going to APOLOGIZE" Sam said as she stuck out one of her hands for emphasis, "On the OTHER hand he called me a Goth FREAK! He's deserves to be in pain!" sticking out her other hand.

"But on the THIRD hand…" Sam said sticking out her third hand, "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Sam screeched as she saw the hand.

"Sorry…I was just joking…" KD says with a laugh, "Go on! Go after Danny!" says pushing her towards Devil's Corners.

"Whatever" Sam said as she walked towards Devil's corner to see Danny hanging on a branch, if he let go he'd fall into a cliff.

"How Cliché" Sam said staring at him, "Sam, you've must…wait-a-minute…I'm half ghost" Danny said going ghost and drifting to land.

"Freak…" Sam said with a sneer, "I…" Danny was SERIOUSLY boiling now!

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I…" Danny's voice trailed off as Sam exploded, "MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO!" She shouted at him.

"That's I'm half-ghost?" Danny said staring at her in shock, "No…the fact that you…you…" Sam's voice started cracking as Danny reached for her hand but she slapped it away.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Sam shrieked as she slipped…down…down…down…

"Whoa…that's a long way down…" Danny said whistling as he watched her fall, "Oh…I'm supposed to DO something! Okay then…" Danny said laughing as he grabbed his script.

"Go after her" Danny read, "Oh! Well, isn't that a TAD bit too obvious? I mean SERIOUSLY!" Danny said waving the script angrily.

Suddenly Danny was pushed from nowhere really, falling…down…down…down.

The clown's sad brown eyes were brown…brown…brown…

"STUPID CLOWN!" Danny shrieked as the Clown just started laughing as he walked off, but Danny didn't go ghost…he fell…and his head…just like Sam.

**

* * *

KD: Hope you like! It's my first Danny Phantom… the clown belongs to me! I'm sorry about the eye thing…anyways! In the Summary, kind of know what happens next so REVIEW PLEASE! R&R!**


	2. Sylvester

**KD**: Three reviews! Yay! I have other stories to update but right now I love this story too much to just…leave it there, until I damn ready to update! Plus, I love the randomness in this story! Okay…reply to reviews at the bottom like usual and now…the summary!

Summary: Danny and Sam just WON'T stop bickering! They're ruining the trip that the three had saved up for! But, things get out of hand…fast, very fast when they wind up stuck in cave with a talking bear! Too bad the bear wants to be a psychologist, and things get even worst when they wind up with AMENSIA! And that bear tells them that Danny is a bad boy and Sam's a…well, I dunnoe. But, she's REALLY perky and just like her parents…and that's they're…IN LOVE! And Danny won't STOP sticking his tongue down her throat! Sigh. What's a Foley do to?

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warning: OOC! Just in case, I'm saying EVERYONE is OOC!

* * *

Hate me, Kiss me! 

Chapter 2: Sylvester!

"Okay…OW!" Sam said getting up from the fall, "Okay…OW!" Danny mimicked as he got up. "STOP MIMICKING ME!" Sam screeched, as she was about to slam a good one in his face.

A punch…not a kiss.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sam asked him, "Clown" Danny hissed angrily. "Okay, then…" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"There was a clown and he pushed me down here, the nerve" Danny ranted angrily, "whatever. I don't care" Sam said shrugging. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" Danny asked her.

"I'm not leaving with you…5 minutes after I leave, then you can come out" Sam said nodding as if it was solid plan, "why can't I leave first?" Danny asked. "Sorry you can go, ladies first" Sam said with a laugh.

"That didn't even make SENSE!" Danny said pouting as he turned around to be face-to-face with a bear.

"Hey…bear…" Danny said backing up, "Oh god…" Sam said backing up towards the wall. "What do we do?" Danny asked her, "doesn't Casper usually come up with a good plan right about now?" Sam asked him.

"I'M NOT CASPER!" Danny shouted, "Okay…I'm going to throw a rock at it, so dunk" Sam said as she grabbed a rock, "wait…what?" Danny said turning around as the rock struck his head going down.

"OH YEAH! Pick NOW to go unconscious…" Sam shouted at him, as a tumble of rocks fell on her head.

The bear grabbed them by the clothes and dragged them off…

To…

His…

Psychiatrist office, YES PEOPLE! He's the next Dr. Phil!

_

* * *

30 minutes later…_

"They know that this is seriously going to cost them more than a mint," The bear said tapping his pencil against his desk as they both began to stir.

"Ugh…what did I hit my head against a ROCK?" Danny groaned out as he scratched his head, "Yes" the bear answered simply as he looked at his watch, bored.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" Sam said looking around, "Oh a QUESTION one…GREAT" The bear said sarcastically. "What happened?" Danny asked as he looked around.

"Nothing" the bear said shrugging, "you got hit by the head by a rock…you got hit by the head with LOTS of rocks" he said pointing at Sam.

"Oh" Danny said with a sigh, "Well…what's my name?" Sam asked him. "I dunnoe…but my name is Sylvester" The bear told them. "Sylvester the Physiatrist talking Bear"

"Who are WE?" Sam said rolling her eyes, "You know…I may not remember much but I'm pretty sure that bears aren't supposed to talk" Danny said accusingly.

"Bears can't talk" Sylvester told them, "but aren't you a bear?" Sam asked him. "LOOK! You are TRYING my last nerve" Sylvester shouted at them.

"Then tell us about ourselves" Danny said, "Fine. You're a bad boy who's REALLY a softie at heart but that's a SECRET! Your name is…uh…Danny? Yeah! Your name's DANNY! And…yeah! That's your life" Sylvester told him, "Wow…am I cool?" Danny asked him.

"The Coolest guy in school! Yup! You're ALL that and a bag a chips…DORRITO chips!" Sylvester said with a grin, pleased with his lie.

"Oh, whatever" Danny said shrugging, acting…COOL. "And what about me?" Sam asked him. "Your name is…Samantha? Yes! Your name is Samantha! Like KD's best friend! But she has 3 friends named Sam" Sylvester told him. "Wait…WHAT?" Samantha asked him.

"Sorry, I spout nonsense" Sylvester told her, "ALSO! You're a REAL people's person! Your favorite color's…pink and yellow and you like polka dots and to BAKE! Yes, you're a real FRESHY!" Sylvester said with a BIGGER grin.

"So…I'm a Girly Girl?" Sam asked him, "Yup! A Girly Girl!" Sylvester said giddy that they seriously believed him. He could tell them ANYTHING, and end their fighting days for life!

"Your also in love!" Sylvester told them, "In LOVE?" Sam and Danny said at the same time in disbelief. "Oh yeah…love each other with soul and passion, your girlfriend and boyfriend…and you have an obsession with French Kissing" he added the last part just for laughs.

"Thank YOU! I remember it all…being cool, being all that and more, being popular, and loving you" Danny said giving Sam puppy dogs eyes.

"And I you!" Sam said as they hugged each other, "DIDN'T I SAY YOU WERE ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS NOT CHEESY CORN! BLEH!" Sylvester said sticking his finger down his throat for emphasis.

"Oh right…right" Danny said letting go of her, "let's go home…Danny-kins!" Sam said holding his hands, "whatever" Danny said shrugging as they looked around the cave for the exit.

"Uh there's a door on your left" Sylvester said pointing to the door, "Right" Sam said with a disgusting giggle as she skipped out and Danny just sighed going after her.

"Oh yeah! I'm THE bomb!" Sylvester said doing the electric slide in his cave.

* * *

BACK WITH TUCKER!

"Ah!" Tucker said letting out a breath as he hugged his hot chocolate, "this is the life…"

"Why HELLO Tucker!" Danny's mom said as Danny's parents walked up towards him, "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Fenton" Tucker said taking his gaze away from his hot chocolate, as painful as it may be.

"Where are Danny and Sam? Shouldn't they be with you?" Mr. Fenton asked him, "Yeah…they said they loved being outdoors SO much, they didn't want to leave!" Tucker lied.

"They're ALONE?" Mr. Fenton gasped, "well…yeah" Tucker said shrugging. "What's wrong Honey? Why can't Sam and Danny have a nature walk?" Mrs. Fenton asked her husband.

Tucker went back to his wonderful hot chocolate as he took a big sip of it, "If they're ALONE they could be doing all SORTS of things" Mr. Fenton informed his wife.

"PFFFFTT!" Tucker said spitting out his hot chocolate, "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Tucker said staring at the hot chocolate on the floor.

"Look what _I _made YOU do?" Mr. Fenton said turning around, "Wait-a-minute…you THINK that Danny and Sam are…well…fraternizing?" Mrs. Fenton asked Mr. Fenton.

"LALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Tucker said sticking his fingers in ears, "So we're AGAINST Danny EVER dating until he's of age?" Mr. Fenton asked his wife.

"And HOW old is that?" she asked him, "187" Mr. Fenton said nodding, "fair enough" the mom said nodding.

Tucker turned around to see Danny and Sam had come back, 'Good' Tucker thought. 'We can tell them that Danny and Sam AREN'T fraternizing or WHATEVER they called it' tucker said as they walked up towards them.

Tucker took a big sip of his hot chocolate, how he loved the stuff.

But…Danny and Sam didn't see him…they seemed busy…

The French Kissing MIGHT have had something to do with it.

"PFFFFTTT!" Tucker spat out his hot chocolate, "STOP MAKING ME DO THAT!" Tucker shouted angrily.

**

* * *

KD: Oh my…OH DEAR! LOL! Here's where I reply to my reviewers!**

A random chick from nowhere: Begging will get you EVERYWHERE! LOL! Thanks for the review! Yeah…Randomness rocks! More randomness to come!

Kessastarr: LOL Thanks! I was going for uncontrollable laughter! Thanks for the review!

Yayfulness (TLTLI): LOL Thanks!

Remember to Review, I love reviews! Reviews rock my socks! They're my moons, my star, my…OMFG! It's THAT CLOWN!

Clown: HEHEHEHHEEH (Runs off)

**KD**: YOU HURT MY DANNY! I'LL HURT YOU! Oh REMEMBER TO REVIEW, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! (Runs after the Clown)


	3. My FuzzieWuzzie Bunnykins

**KD**: Yay! Another UPDATE! WHOO! LOL! Thanks for the reviews! On with the story…and more Tucker MISERY! Well, technically he's miserable because he has to keep the whole Danny and Sam thing secret but they keep running off ECT. LOL! Anyways on with the Summary!

Summary: Danny and Sam just WON'T stop bickering! They're ruining the trip that the three had saved up for! But, things get out of hand…fast, very fast when they wind up stuck in cave with a talking bear! Too bad the bear wants to be a psychologist, and things get even worst when they wind up with AMENSIA! And that bear tells them that Danny is a bad boy and Sam's a…well, I dunnoe. But, she's REALLY perky and just like her parents…and that's they're…IN LOVE! And Danny won't STOP sticking his tongue down her throat! Sigh. What's a Foley do to?

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warning: OOC! Just in case, I'm saying EVERYONE is OOC!

* * *

Hate me, Kiss me! 

Chapter 3: MY FUZZY-WUZZY BUNNIE-KINS!

"OH GOD!" Tucker shouted, "Is something wrong, Tucker?" Mrs. Fenton said about to turn around but Tucker grabbed her arm making them both turn around quickly, so they wouldn't see Danny and Sam's…little face eating contest.

"OMIGOSH! IS THAT A GHOST?" Tucker said staring out the window blankly, "No" Mr. Fenton said with a laugh, "that's a TREE!"

"No…it's a ghost DESGUISED as a TREE!" Tucker shouted, "OH GOD, NO!" Mr. Fenton shouted, going after the supposedly…dangerous tree.

"Aren't you going to save little ol' me?" Tucker said batting his eyelashes, "is there something back there you don't want us to see, Tucker?" Mrs. Fenton asked him.

"Maybe…" Tucker muttered, "okay! I'll humor my you and my husband for a while but then I want some explaining!" Mrs. Fenton said as she ran off to 'humor' her husband.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tucker shouted at Danny and Sam, Danny looked up from Sam for a minute to give Tucker the look over.

"Can we HELP you?" Danny asked him, "Yes! STOP KISSING!" Tucker said exasperated.

"Why? She's a my FUZZIE-WUZZY BUNNIE-KINS!" Danny said giving her an Eskimo kiss, "YEAH! And he's my SNOOKIE-WOOKIE DANNY-KINS" Sam said giggling.

"WTF?" Tucker shouted as everyone turned to him and gasp, "Oh…right. Cool" Danny said as he dipped Sam and kissed her passionately.

"NO! NO! NO!" Tucker shouted as he watched them kiss, "What is your PROBLEM, DUDE?" Danny said as Sam just continued to do that ANNYOING giggle.

"DUDE? You better stop kissing before your parents see!" Tucker shouted at them frustrated, "AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE FREAKS I KNEW AND LOVED?" Tucker shouted as he fell to the floor sobbing.

"Oh yeah…FREAK" Danny said watching him sob on the floor, "don't be so MEAN Danny-kins!" Sam said hitting him playfully.

"Danny-kins? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE MORE MISERABLE?" Tucker shouted as he made a hissy fit on the floor. "Put a Penny in the jar!" Sam said bending down, showing him the jar.

"A penny in the what?" Tucker said looking up, "you're being a VERY bad boy! Put a Penny in the jar!" Sam said showing him the jar again.

"Are you crazy?" Tucker said staring at her in disbelief, "PUT A PENNY IN THE JAR YOU ASSCRACK!" Sam shrieked angrily at him as Tucker frightened put a dime in the jar.

"Thank you" Sam said doing that annoying giggle, going back into Danny's arms. "SAM! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?" Tucker wailed as he saw her bobbing up and down on her knees.

"What do you mean? I'm SAMANTHA! But only friends can call me Sammy…maybe we can friends" Sam said grinning, "SAMMY? WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS STUFF? I AM YOUR FRIEND!" Tucker said shaking her.

"Don't touch, Sammy or you're going to have to deal with me," Danny growled angrily at him, "WE'RE BAAAAAAACK!" Mrs. Fenton sang as they were opening up the sliding door.

"GET IN THERE!" Tucker shouted as he stuffed them in the janitor's closet, "I thought I heard Danny's growl…isn't that funny" Mr. Fenton said laughing.

"Oh, NO you didn't!" Tucker said laughing along with him nervously, "uh…yes I did" Mr. Fenton said now serious.

"Oh NO! It was MY growl!" Tucker told him, "R-Really?" Mr. Fenton asked him, "OH YEAH! Listen: KEEP AWAY FROM MY SAMMY OR I'LL KILL YOU…or some freaking garbage like that" Tucker said muttering the last part angrily.

"Oh. I don't think so," Mr. Fenton told him, "What do you think, Honey?" Mr. Fenton asked his wife. "I think we should ask that Clown over there" Mrs. Fenton said pointing to the Clown reading the newspaper.

With the sad eyes that were brown…brown…brown…

Too bad he let Tucker down…down…down…

"IT WAS DANNY!" The Clown shouted pointing to the closet, "I hate you" Tucker growled but Mr. Fenton held him down.

"Danny…sweetie are you in there?" Mrs. Fenton said opening the door, but Tucker pushed the mom and dad on the floor.

"GET DOWN!" Tucker shouted as he yanked Sam and Danny apart and pulled Danny out and Locked the door shut on Sam.

All in 2.5 Seconds!

"Tucker! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Fenton growledbut thenhe saw his son, "DANNY! How are you, my boy?" he said happily forgetting ALL about Tucker pushing him on the floor.

"Your BOY? I AIN'T your BOY" Danny said stepping away from him, "what do you mean? I'm your FATHER! The Clown said so!" Mr. Fenton said about to start sobbing.

"Clown" Danny hissed angrily, as he jumped on the clown and started choking him. "I HATE CLOWNS! I HATE CLOWNS! CLOWNS STINK! DAMN THEM ALL!" Danny shouted choking the clown.

"PUT A PENNY IN THE JAR! YOU SWORE" came a muffled reply from inside the closet, "Oh god! How am I supposed to explain all this to his parents?" Tucker wailed but then…things just got worse.

"DANNY?" Came someone shriek in horror, "Oh no…" Tucker said as he turned around to see…

**

* * *

****KDZ**: YAY! I'M DONE! With a Cliffy to boot! I can watch the ending of Zatch Bell! LOL! That kid is SO adorable! And he wears a cute little blue dress with a huge bow! KAWAII! Anyways, reply to reviews: 

Kessastarr: I know, the bear rocks! He's a cast of this story, who'll appear a lot…AFTER Tucker rings his neck for making him go through this trouble! Thanks for the review!

Shadowwolf91: Why thank you!

Diamond004: I hope it's a good story too, and I'm hoping it will be! Thanks for the review!

Nickel-Lover2005: Not so much Randomness in this though, but Randomness 4EVAH! Hope this update was soon enough! Thanks for the review!

Rhana: LOL! Was it that funny? Well, just don't hurt yourself laughing! Hope you like this chapter, as well and thanks for the review!

NOOOO! I MISSED ZATCH BELL, oh well! The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy are on. I'll survive! Plus, I gotmyFurby with me! It's answers when I talk to it.

**KDZ**: YO FURBY, WAZ UP?

Furby: Nuttin' just Chillaxing over at your house! HOLLA!

**KDZ**: He's my writing buddy for this story! He's SO Cool!

Furby: Like an Ice Cream, baby!

**KDZ**: Not so cool…Review please!


	4. My Girl!

**KDZ**: This is my favorite chapter, like EVER! It's my…Sunshine, LOL! That's an inside joke, you'll get it when you get to the part! POOR TUCKER! WAAAHH! LOL! Thanks for the reviews!

Summary: Danny and Sam just WON'T stop bickering! They're ruining the trip that the three had saved up for! But, things get out of hand…fast, very fast when they wind up stuck in cave with a talking bear! Too bad the bear wants to be a psychologist, and things get even worst when they wind up with AMENSIA! And that bear tells them that Danny is a bad boy and Sam's a…well, I dunnoe. But, she's REALLY perky and just like her parents…and that's they're…IN LOVE! And Danny won't STOP sticking his tongue down her throat! Sigh. What's a Foley do to?

Disclaimer: Nope.

Warning: OOC! Just in case, I'm saying EVERYONE is OOC! ESPECIALLY this chapter! Let the Misery of Tucker continue…

* * *

**Hate me Kiss me! **

Chapter 4: My Girl

What happened last time?

Danny was choking a Clown.

On with the story…

"Oh no…" Tucker said turning around to see Paulina, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tucker shrieked angrily.

"What are YOU losers doing here?" Dash shouted angrily pointing at Danny who continued to choke the clown, and the mortified Tucker.

"What he said," Lancer said pointing at Dash, "Gah! We saved up for this trip, we've been planning it forever…to get away from you three…but YOU'RE HERE!" Tucker said laughing nervously.

"You shriek is horrible you know" Tucker told Paulina, "Nah. Sorry, that was mine" Dash said laughing. "Oh" Tucker muttered.

"BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tucker yelled angrily at them, "PUT A PENNY IN THE JAR! You said HELL" came Sam's muffled voice inside the closet.

"Manson? Are you…in there?" Paulina said opening up the door to see Sam smiling happily. "HI! You want to go shopping? And bake? And have lots and lots of fun?" Sam asked Paulina.

"Uh…" Paulina said staring at her in shock, "C'MON! YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND! Let's hold hands so we don't get lost!" Sam said grabbing Paulina's hand as they ran off.

"SAM!" Tucker shouted after her, "CALL ME SAMMY! I THINK WE'RE FRIENDS, BUT THE CLOSET THIS WAS VEWY, VEWY MEAN!" Sam shouted over her shoulder.

"HELP!" Paulina shouted at them.

"GET OFF HIM!" Lancer said as he pulled Danny off the clown, "I hate you! I know I do…I don't know you, but I hate you" Danny growled at the clown.

"Yo…the choking was very classic" Dash said laughing, "Hey. You want to go pick up Chicks?" Danny asked him. "Huh?" Dash said staring at him in shock.

"CHICKS? I LUV CHICKS!" Lancer said, as the italics are his thought bubble…

_Lancer's square dancing with Chicks as in the little yellow furry guys, yeah. Weirdo. _

Tucker punched out the thought bubble, "I think he means GIRLS" Tucker growled at him, "what…oh…well, doesn't matter they left" Lancer said shrugging.

"DANNY!" Tucker wailed sadly, "Wait! You have to find me a friend now!" Lancer told him, "what…" Tucker said in disbelief. "You found Paulina a friend, then DASH, what about ME?" Lancer asked him.

Tucker pointed to the clown, "Have a BLAST!" Tucker said as he tried to go off to find Lancer a friend.

"Ooh! A CLOWN!" Lancer said giggling, "I don't know" the clown said looking Lancer over. "How about we say our favorite thing at the count of three?" Lancer asked him, "okay…1…2…3"

"MAKING DANNY'S LIFE A LIVING HELL!" They both shouted at the same time, "So? You like-y?" Tucker asked presenting the Clown.

"I don't like him" Lancer said shaking his head, "we have nothing in common…isn't working for me" the clown added to that.

"I'M NOT WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Tucker shouted as he ran off, "WHAT ABOUT US?" Mr. And Mrs. Fenton yelled at Tucker. Tucker pointed at a tree, "another one" Tucker said.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Mr. Fenton shouted going after the tree, "Now…to find Danny FIRST!" Tucker said going towards the ski slope.

Tucker looked around for Danny, but all he spotted was Dash! "Dash! Oh god there you are, WHERE'S DANNY?" Tucker asked him.

"Danny, Oh. He said he'd be back with his cute babes, or something like that" Dash said waiting around for Danny, Tucker looked over his shoulder to see Danny frenching Sam.

But they lost their balance and went rolling down the hill, but that didn't stop them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Dash said trying to look around but Tucker wouldn't let him, "I have to distract him…but HOW?" Tucker muttered under pressure but then he saw another Guy trying to keep a girl distracted by something.

OH! Why not just copy what HE'S saying?

"There's something I have to tell you" Tucker and the guy said at the same time, "What is it?" Dash and the girl asked them.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_" Tucker and the man sang.

Readers: OH. MY. GOD. (Watching shocked at Tucker)

"_When it's cold outside, I got the month of May_" Tucker sang to Dash, "_Well, guess you say? What can make me feel this way_?" Tucker kept on singing to Dash.

"_My Dash (My Dash), My Dash (My Dash)_" Tucker said holding Dash's hand like the man was doing to the girl.

"_Talking 'bout my Dash_" Tucker said trying to wrap the song, "_My Dash_" Tucker finished hoping that had distracted Dash.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dash shouted angrily at him, "Uh…" Tucker said backing up from Dash.

"Professing my love for you?" Tucker said terrified at the vein pulsing in Dash's forehead, "I KILL YOU" Dash shouted angrily. "I love you, too! BYE!" Tucker said running away from the angry Dash.

As he bumped into Paulina…

"Huh? PAULINA!" Tucker shouted staring at her in disbelief, he couldn't believe his luck! "Have you seen Sam? We were about to get our nails done!" Paulina said grinning happily.

"Oh. You've become friends," Tucker said as he looked over Paulina's shoulder, to see those two kissing AGAIN!

"I have something to tell you" Tucker said with a sigh, "What is it?" Paulina asked him.

A WHILE LATER AFTER THE SONG…

"OH TUCKER! YOUR SO POETIC!" Paulina said as heart were in her eyes, "Oh no!" Tucker said as he ran away from Paulina, "COME BACK, and TUCKER! COME BACK!" Paulina shouted after him.

"Sam and Danny got AWAY!" Tucker wailed as he suddenly stopped running as he saw Lancer and the Clown.

Swinging on the swing set, "BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! And we BOTH HATE DANNY!" Lancer and the Clown sang.

"Oh…snap" Tucker said staring at them.

**

* * *

****KDZ**: Hope you like! My favorite chapter so far, LOL! Reply to Reviewers! 

Kessastarr: More make-out scenes to COME! LOL! Hope you like this chapter even better! It's my favorite chapter so far, thanks for the review!

Mysterygal02: Thank you! And thanks for the review!

Ghost Rose: More Sylvester to come, and he came up with such good names for them too, LOL! Thanks for the review!

Diamond004: Thanks for the review ;) Hope you like this chapter!

Random chick from nowhere: Hi! No…I let the clown live; Lancer REALLY does need a friend…LOL! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!

Hope this chapter was any good!

--- **KDZ!**

Furby: For shizzle this chapter was good!

**KDZ**: …Sigh. I'll give him a language lesson, Say 'Sure'

Furby: Shizzle!

**KDZ**: SURE!

Furby: Shizzle!

**KDZ**: I have work to do…WAIT! I got another review!

Linkmaste: Why THANK you! I was going for crazy! Hope you like this chapter!


	5. Jazzercise with Jazz

**KDZ**: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! AND NO FLAMES EITHER! More Tucker Misery…sigh, it NEVER gets old! And no one's asked about Jazz yet, huh? LOL! I forgot about her, well…I'm bringing in Jazz and another character! I should be working on "Cinderella" for school! When I told my friends about it, they're like "It's supposed to be a SHORT PARODY! What are you doing writing 9 freaking chapters? That's a BOOK!"

Disclaimer: NO!

Summary: Danny and Sam just WON'T stop bickering! They're ruining the trip that the three had saved up for! But, things get out of hand…fast, very fast when they wind up stuck in cave with a talking bear! Too bad the bear wants to be a psychologist, and things get even worst when they wind up with AMENSIA! And that bear tells them that Danny is a bad boy and Sam's a…well, I dunnoe. But, she's REALLY perky and just like her parents…and that's they're…IN LOVE! And Danny won't STOP sticking his tongue down her throat! Sigh. What's a Foley do to?

Warning: OOC madness AND you know you love to see Tucker cry…Sorry, if the chapter isn't funny… "Cinderella" is a bloody fairytale, so! Sorry! I'll try though!

Furby: Hold on, what was the story's name again?

**KDZ**: Uh…I have to go check…Okay! It's Hate me Kiss me! Sorry, LOL!

**

* * *

**

**HATE ME, KISS ME! **

Chapter 5: JAZZercise with Jazz!

"LALALALALALALA!" The Clown and Lancer sang. Tucker just stared at them. He knew he had to go, but it was so interesting.

"No! Must look away" Tucker said fighting to look away from the Clown and Lancer who stopped swinging on the swings, but now were dancing around.

"I hate Danny!" The Clown sang, "I do too!" Lancer sang, "Maybe one day you'll sing too!" The clown said pointing menacingly at Tucker. "G…gotta go!" Tucker said running away from them.

"BYE TUCKER! BUH BYE!" The Clown and Lancer yelled after him, "have to find…SOMEONE! One or other, then they'll tell me what's wrong with them!" Lancer said tom himself as he ran into the lodge, hoping he'd find them there.

He didn't. What he did find was something even odder.

"TWIRL! PRANCE! JUMP! Jazzercise WITH JAZZ!" Jazz shouted as she clapped her hand as the old people started hopping and prancing.

"Jazz" Tucker whispered softly, "What are you doing?"

"Well…I saw these Old people who couldn't ski, so I thought why not help them? Let them have some fun" Jazz said sighing as she watched one slip and slam his head against the wall.

"Ouch" Tucker said staring at the feeble, old man. "Anyways!" Jazz said as they walked out of the Jazzercising room. "Someone has been following me around…" Jazz said nodding.

"Following? I don't have TIME for YOUR problems" Tucker said angrily, "But! I have a STALKER!" Jazz shouted sadly.

"Oh yeah! Where is he?" Tucker said looking around, "Right there…" Jazz whispered pointing to the furry red guy who was writing: ELMO HEARTS JAZZ! Like something out of 'I know what you did last summer' (1)

He was writing it EVERYWHERE! "What do I do?" Jazz hissed at Tucker, "I…I don't know" Tucker stammered, that was just…scary…

Suddenly Elmo's head turned and hissed the word: "JAZZ"

"EEEK!" Jazz shrieked as she grabbed Tucker's hand and they went running but Elmo was thundering after them.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP ANYMORE!" Tucker shouted as they ran away from the Elmo, they hid inside a locker hoping they'd gotten away from the furry guy.

"JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!" he shouted slamming on the locker, "JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!"

"Oh. My. God. This is too scary, this is probably the weirdest thing that's happened today to you, huh?" Jazz said giggling, "Nah. Sang a love song to Dash" Tucker said with a sigh, "Basically. My day sucked."

"You sang a love song to DASH?" Jazz said blinking, wondering if she'd miss the 'signs'.

"Long story" Tucker said, "but I'm not gay, it was a distraction"

"Oh…Kay…" Jazz said as she gasped in horror, "what's wrong?" Tucker asked her; I mean other then the part that we're REALLY kind of cramped up in here…

"It's quiet…too quiet…" Jazz whispered, "You're right. I don't trust it…something's up" Tucker said as he heard Chainsaw noises.

"JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!" Elmo shouted, "He's going to drill the locker open" Jazz whispered scared.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ (KDZ: That's the chainsaw...)

"No. He's going to saw it open!" Tucker corrected as they saw a huge hole, "JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!" Elmo screeched as Jazz held her heart terrified.

"LET'S GO!" Tucker shouted as they ran into a room full of costumes, "How about we use disguises so he doesn't recognize us?" Jazz asked.

"What are you stupid? NO! We scare him…with this" Tucker said giving her the Gorilla costume. "Uh…Why don't YOU wear it?" Jazz asked him, "I don't have the figure for it" Tucker said staring at the costume.

"WHAT?" Jazz shrieked, "Actually…I'll wear it, just find that red freak and I'll plan everything else! My life sucks, you know that?" Tucker said bitterly.

"Not EVERYTHING is about YOU Tucker!" Jazz said stomping out, "I wonder why I'm helping her," Tucker said as he changed into the Gorilla costume.

**

* * *

(Back with Jazz!) **

"JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!" Elmo shouted at Jazz, "Oh god…" Jazz whispered wanting to run.

"JAZZ! I LOVE JAZZ! JAZZ! I LOVE JAZZ!" Elmo shouted running after her, "EEK!" Jasmine shrieked as he ran after her.

"GRRRRRR! BLAH. GRRRRR. YOYHANHF OSAPIHF!" The Gorilla said jumping around, trying to scare Elmo.

"Oh. A guy in a costume…REAL original" Elmo said rolling his eyes, "GRRRRRRRRRR!" The Gorilla said again.

"Oh, Hey Jazz" Tucker said walking up to Jazz.

"Tucker…aren't you supposed to be in the GORILLA suit?" Jazz asked him.

"I AM in the Gorilla suit," Tucker said pulling down the zipper to reveal his face, "WHAT THE HELL?" Jasmine said looking at the other Tucker who wasn't in the gorilla suit.

ZZZZZIIIIIP!

The other Tucker who ISN'T in the Gorilla suit, pulled down the Zipper. "JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ!" Elmo shrieked inside the Tucker suit.

"EEEEK!" Jasmine shrieked pointing at the other Elmo, "HAHAHAHA!" came Lancer and the creepy Clown said pulling down the Elmo suit and revealed Lancer and Clown.

(**KDZ**: Just in case that was confusing for you! Tucker was in the Gorilla suit, Elmo was in the Tucker Suit, Lancer and the Clown were in the Elmo suit! LOL!)

"This is just messed up, seriously" Tucker said staring at everyone, but then he saw Danny and Sam skipping by.

"NO WAY!" Tucker shouted pointing at them, "What?" Jazz said staring at Sam and Danny.

"The Jig is up…" Tucker said sadly, "NO!" Elmo shouted angrily (**KDZ**: The REAL Elmo, not someone in a suit!)

"ALL I wanted was to Jazzercise! Why wouldn't they let me Jazzercise?" Elmo sobbed in Lancer's arms. "It's Okay…it's okay…" Lancer said shooting Jazz dirty looks.

"Jazzercise?" Jazz whispered, "That makes a lot of sense…but Danny and Sam don't. Explain"

**

* * *

****KDZ**: DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUN! Hope this chapter was any good! Remember to review and here's my reply to reviewers! 

Mia: LOL! Thanks, I updated!

The Halfa Wannabe: I didn't talk much about the Perky and the Bad boy in this chapter though Jazz is an important character in this story, so the story needed a reason to why Jazz and Tucker were working together. If you want to add me to your C2 go right ahead LOL. Thanks for the review!

Kessastarr: Yes, Lancer always needed a friend…but now he has two, Elmo and the Clown. Mudubadchi Trio! (The Hot guys Trio, or that's what they think they are! LOL!) Yeah…Clown's are creepy! Thanks for the review!

MellyRox: Then read more! LOL! I'm sorry if it was confusing for you, thanks for the review!

Random chick from nowhere: Let the Clown live, Viva Clown, LOL! That was my favorite part too! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter as well! HAHAHAHA! LOL, I know submitting a Review before you finished…it's happened to me before!

Nickel-Lover2005: LOL! Thanks for the review!

HM-Babe: Amazing? COOL! (Starts dancing around) My story is amazing! My story is amazing! (Grabs Furby and does the Conga Line) AMAZING! Ahem! Sorry about that. Anyways, the perfect amount of humor, how fab is that? Oh…more detail huh? Yeah, I could do that…LOL!

Ghost Raccoon: Sorry it's confusing for you; Tucker isn't gay…well, not that I know of. Who said he was?

Furby: He means the love song

**KDZ**: OH! Nah, that was just distraction so he wouldn't see Sam and Danny kissing! Prep! That's the word I was looking for! But, FURBY said Freshy so…what could I do? I didn't remember the word Prep, and Danny's a Bad boy! Oh…I'm a very loud person, sorry about the screaming…Thanks for the review!

Xheartkreuzx: LOL! Thanks for the review!

The sleep warrior: Sorry…where did you get lost? So sorry! Yay! It's Rocking Awesome, Furby! LOL! Thanks for the review!

Diamond004: YAY! Lancer has a friend, but now he has two! The Mudubadchi Trio, LOL! (The Hot Guys TRIO…seriously. They should pick a better name for themselves! LOL!) Sam and Paulina friends, what has the world come too? Thanks for the review!

Sharon3264: I'll write more, promise! Thanks for the review!

Ghost Rose: YAY! Reasons for why you love my story, how cool is that? Yeah, Elmo from "Sesame Street" is pretty random, LOL! Yeah…the Nail thing is REALLY OOC but that's the point of the story, HAHA! You like Teen Titans right? Have you read, The Crazy Verizon guy? I read that story EVERY day, and fall over laughing. LOL! Personally I thought that Elmo was MUCH more scarier than the Clown, HAHAHA! Yes, Furby is a troublesome one…

Furby: That what KDZ thinks…but underneath this tough exterior I'm a little Furby aching to learn and underneath that I'm a maniac killer.

**KDZ**: 0o Anyways! Don't mind Furby, thanks for the review!

Crazyvi: It's been continued, LOL. Thanks for the review!

**KDZ**: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! I have to go work on that stupid Cinderella thing; I've wasted enough of my time, LOL! Review please! Sorry, that Danny and Sam weren't exactly REALLY mentioned in the chapter but Jazz is supposed to team up with Tucker to get back their memory! So, tell me if you liked it! Byez!

(1)- I got that from"Give people what they want", Lolz! It's a good story!

--- **KDZ**


	6. Gotcha!

**KDZ: **I lost my precious voice…but now it's back and I've updated "Hate me, Kiss me!"…But it's my friends' fault I lost it in the first place! They wouldn't stop mocking my voice: "Cici! It's SOOOOOO cute! Talk some more!" and "AWWWW! I love talking to her! She sounds like a little kid!" and ECT. So, eventually…they talked me all out, so I couldn't talk for a while! But it was BLISS; no one was trying to make me read a paper, no more putting my hand up FOR me so I'll talk…total ecstasy! So, then I realized…you don't need a voice to write a chapter. SO! Here's "Gotcha" the most pointless chapter…No need to put the summary this time.

Disclaimer: NO!

Warning: OOC madness AND you know you love to see Tucker cry…ADMIT IT! LOL! ALSO! I spelled it wrong it's "Mabudachi Trio", sorry!

**HATE ME KISS ME! **

Chapter 6: GOTCHA! The Most Pointless Chapter!

"Explain? What's there to explain? I skip with people all the time, because it's fun!" Tucker grabbed a hand without looking who it was and started skipping around.

"See? Skipping is fun! You can do with it anyone, isn't this fun?" Tucker asked the person whom he was skipping with.

"No" Dash growled as Tucker stopped midstep, "Oh…it's my Dash" Tucker said with a weak laugh.

"I'm not your Dash" Dash told him, "eh? But didn't you like my song?" Tucker said as Jazz yanked him away.

"What are you doing?" Jazz hissed at him, "Skipping with my sunshine" Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"WHAT? Okay, seriously what?" Jazz said in disbelief, "Forget it" Tucker said with a sigh. "You going to explain about the whole Danny and Sam, and you calling Dash your SUNSHINE?" Jazz said shocked.

"OKAY! Look…basically, I overheard your parents saying how if Danny and Sam aren't allowed to date until their 187" Tucker told her, "seriously? That's weird" Jazz said with a sigh.

"Then, I see Danny and Sam making out! I don't know what happened I knew I shouldn't have left them alone" Tucker said snapping angrily, "Left them alone?" Jazz asked him.

"Yeah! Danny and Sam were fighting, like REALLY fighting…not flirting fighting; she called him Casper the friendly ghost! That's just COLD! So then I'm like I'm going to get some hot Chocolate! And I did! It was delicious! But, that's beside the point! I have to make sure that Danny and Sam aren't caught" Tucker said finishing his speech.

"Straight up, Tucker…you didn't make ANY sense! Plus, I'd love to help you but my dance class" Jazz said showing him her class, but her class was preoccupied.

"DANCE! DANCE! Everyone can dance, dance!" Dora sang, dancing around the room. (**KDZ**: Seen the commercial where she's dancing? creeps the hell out of me! LOL!)

"That slutty bitch took my dance class!" Jazz shrieked in horror, "Heh. That's right, move it girl!" Tucker said kind of moving to the beat.

"You like Dora the explorer?" Jazz said disgusted, "Hey! I'm lovin' those Short Shorts!" Tucker said laughing evilly.

"Ugh. Men" Jazz said disgusted as she stalked off, pulling Tucker with her. "Since, I guess I don't have to worry about that Dance Class…I supposed I can help you" Jazz said happily.

"I don't know what happened though! Danny goes to Floral Garden and Sam goes to Devil Corner and then BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! Danny saves her, BLAH! BLAH!" Tucker said spit spewing everywhere.

"Okay, Gross!" Jazz said wiping her face, "So…how do you know who went where?" Jazz asked him. "It's OBVIOUS, DUH!" Tucker said as if she was dumb, "I think we should go to Devil's corner…something happened there" Jazz said running off.

"SEE YA IN 15 MINUTES! I HAVE TO GET READY!" Jazz shouted as she disappeared, "Get ready? Oh. I know what she means," Tucker said walking off to get 'ready'

**15 minutes later… **

"Tucker…what's with all the stuff?" Jazz said staring at all his bags, "You said we have to get ready for the trip right? So, I did!" Tucker said showing her his stuff.

"You're carrying all that by yourself?" Jazz said looking at the…refrigerator? "WHY DID YOU BRING A REFRIGERATOR?" Jazz said staring at the huge white refrigerator.

"It has FOOD!" Tucker said opening it up, "I see, but when I meant get ready. I meant freshen up," Jazz said grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"It took you 15 minutes to freshen…oh, you now what? I don't want to know" Tucker said as a disgusted look came on his face, "Wait. What?" Jazz said staring at him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Lay off the burritos" Tucker said nodding, suddenly Jazz's confused face turned to a face of horror. "NO! I had to find someone to go to the bathroom with!" Jazz said blushing furiously.

"Why?" Tucker said suspiciously, "Because. Girls ALWAYS go in the bathroom in pairs" Jazz said shrugging. "Why?" Tucker asked suspiciously, "It's a girl thing" Jazz said patting his back.

"Whatever, anyways! Off we go!" Jazz said walking on, "OFF we go!" Tucker said picking up his things then falling back down.

"JAZZ!" Tucker groaned under the Refrigerator, "Hello? I said off _we _go! Not off _I_ go" Jazz said sarcastically.

"A little help here?" Tucker wailed, "Whatever" Jazz said kicking the refrigerator off Tucker.

"How did you do that?" Tucker said shocked, "Beautiful Girls Self-Defense class" Jazz told him. "Oh" Tucker said impressed, "Want to see something I learned?" Jazz asked him.

"COOL!" Tucker said happily, "That's my purse…" Jazz said angrily, "Huh?" Tucker said shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Jazz said kicking him…well, you know where.

"ARGH!" Tucker sobbed falling to the floor, "What do you think?" Jazz asked him. "I hate KDZ" Tucker groaned out.

"AHAHA! He's delirious!" Jazz said proudly, "Okay…see ya in a bit" Tucker said falling unconscious.

20 minutes later… 

"Oh man…" Tucker groaned as he woke up, "what happened? Where's the pain?" Tucker said happily. "NO! THERE IT IS!" Tucker sobbed as he fell down again.

**40 minutes later… **

"O…Kay! I can stand up," Tucker said as tears fell from his eyes, "Where's Jazz?" Tucker said looking around for her.

_Mabudachi! Mabudachi! Trio, that is! _

_Mabudachi! Mabudachi! KISS! KISS! KISS! _

_Mabudachi's here for you! _

_For every singleTom and Lou _

_So all you have to do! _

_Is call the Trio Mabudachi! _

_Hot guys are we! _

'_Cuz were MABUDACHI! _

Elmo, Lancer, and the clown sang finishing there more than lame theme song! "Damn…I better not get that crappy song stuck in my head" Tucker said walking away from the three weirdoes.

"HONEY! I think that that the tree didn't contaminate the others…please stop this" Danny's mother pleaded as the father started to choke the tree.

"YA NEVER KNOW, BABY! GHOSTS ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED!" Mr. Fenton yelled as he started to slap the tree with a…fork?

"Okay, but what's that device called?" Mrs. Fenton said staring at the fork, "I've never seen it before" the mom said taking a look at the fork.

"It's called a _fork_" Mr. Fenton said staring at his wife as if she were crazy, "No…fancy name for it? Like Fenton Fork?" Mrs. Fenton said shocked. "No…it's just a fork," Mr. Fenton told her.

"Oh" Mrs. Fenton said amazed, "Yeah" Mr. Fenton said awkwardly…this is one of those Kodak moments. When Mr. Fenton outsmarts Mrs. Fenton…odd, eh?

"JAZZ! JASMINE!" Tucker shouted, "Yeah?" Jazz said looking up. "Where were you?" Tucker asked him.

"Me? I was at Beautiful Girls Self-Defense class, want to see what I learned now?" Jazz asked him.

"Okay!" Tucker said happily, "That's my Jacket…" Jazz said angrily, "No" Tucker said laughing,

"This is MY jacket" Tucker said slowly, as if she was dumb. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Jazz shrieked angrily as she kicked him…again.

"NOOOOOO!" Tucker shrieked in agony as he fell on the floor, "Are you okay?" Jazz asked him. "Yeah…I'm just going to take a wittle nap," Tucker said falling unconscious.

"Okay" Jazz said shrugging as she walked off for maybe another class of "Beautiful Girl's Self-Defense Class"

**

* * *

KDZ: That was a pointless chapter…anyways! The next chapter is "Sylvester STRIKES AGAIN!" Tucker and Jazz find Sylvester! And, he tells them what REALLY happens! But, can they help Danny and Sam get their Memory Back? Or will Sam and Danny forever be…(Gulp) LOVERS? Well, personally I don't see anything wrong with that but (Shrugs) Anyways! Replies to review like usual!**

Bagelchik: No one really got that chapter, Elmo wasn't in love with Jazz he wanted to "Jazzercise", that's why he said: JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ! Oh well. I know that chapter was confusing! Thanks for the review!

Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67: LOL! He was stalking her, lol! Thanks for the review!

HM-Babe: LOL! Yeah, I did! That's my favorite episode of "Sponge Bob Square pants" Yeah, "Give People what they want" is a wicked story! And thanks! Also thanks for the review!

Sam Manson rulez: But, Elmo's one of the "Mabudachi Trio" he has to be in the story, he's an important character later on! Yeah, Elmo does rock that's why I put him in! Thanks for the review and I'm sorry that I made Elmo look bad…

The sleep warrior: That's good:) Yeah…school's such a pain, LOL! Thanks for the review!

Ghost Rose: HAHA! Thanks! Right, Tucker was in the Gorilla suit, Elmo was in the Tucker Suit, Lancer and the Clown were in the Elmo suit! LOL! You're not slow the chapter was just confusing! Thanks for the review!

Crazyvi: LOL! I'm continuing I swear! LOL, Thanks for the review!

WindWing: (Nods solemnly) Everything I write is weird, shame really. :) Yes, I did get it from Sponge Bob! I love that show! Especially, Patrick! Thanks for the review!

Angel6 aka trinigyal: Uh huh…I'm not better than you; you're better than me. Our Seventh Grade Teacher said the same as well! And who exactly is the Jury? Kind-a creepy…Thanks for the review!

Elmo: The clown has something to tell you…

**Clown**: I love you too! Want to be in the Mabudachi Trio? Wait…then it won't be a Trio…uh oh…but I still I like you! And you also have to be a guy to be in the "Mabudachi Trio", you'll be an honorary member…Thanks for the review!

Thespoiler: LOL! I'm continued and I shall keep on continuing! Thanks for the review!

**KDZ**: AND! Hope you like this absolutely POINTLESS chapter in this story…remember to review please! I luv reviews! BYEZ!


	7. Devilled Eggs

**KDZ**: Yeah…sorry about the whole 'Kick' thing, I mean I got that from "King of the Hill"! SO! Let's continue, and no more rip offs!

Disclaimer: Nope!

Recap: Jazz and Tucker are going to Devil's Corner to find out just WHAT happened to Danny and Sam! So, like they're on their ways to Devil's Corner…let's watch or like read, whatever (Shrugs)

Warning: OOC madness AND you know you love to see Tucker cry…

* * *

Hate me! Kiss me!

Chapter 7: Devilled Eggs

"Okay! Now let me get this straight," Jazz said on the mountain, "Grr!" Tucker said angrily. "Just how don't you know left from right? I mean…it's basic stuff," Jazz said with a sigh.

"SHADDUP! I know left and right!" Tucker yelled angrily, "SUUUUUURE! Then go left," Jazz said angrily, Tucker glared at her.

"I was sick that day at preschool" Tucker told her sadly, "Whatever, so just WHERE is Devil's Corner" Jazz asked him.

"We passed it 15 minutes ago" Tucker said pointing to far, far, I say FAR away!

"Why didn't you SAY anything?" Jazz asked him, "Because…I don't know, I just thought this moment would be funny" Tucker said shrugging.

Jazz shot him a dirty look, "I was wrong. It wasn't" Tucker said as he quietly started to snicker.

"WHO AM I KIDDING? IT'S HILARIOUS!" Tucker shrieked in laughter as he started to cry, laughing.

Jazz just let out a sigh, as she trudged back towards Devil's Corner.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T TELL WHAT IT HAHAHAHA CAME! WHAHAHAHA I'M SO FUNNY!" Tucker said laughing as he started pounding the ground with his fist.

Later on Jazz came back, "WAHAHAHAH! OH GOD! I'M TOO FUNNY FOR MY HAT!" Tucker shrieked as Jazz glared at him.

"What?" Tucker said gasping for air, "That wasn't Devil's Corner…that Mariachi Mountain" Jazz said shuddering.

"Eh?" Tucker said staring at her shocked, Jazz was tormented with the memory of Mariachi Mountain…and didn't want to talk about it, like at all.

"Anyways! Let's go head to Devil's Corner…but I have to ask you Jazz…" Tucker said shyly, "Huh?" Jazz said looking up.

"Did you bring me back a mariachi band? I heard you can just take 'em for personal use down there" Tucker said grinning.

"Ah! SHADDUP!" Jazz said walking away, "So? Is that no?" Tucker called after her.

* * *

(KDZ: Too lazy to write about the walk there…assume they've made it there)

"Dammit! Stupid Energizer Bunny! Get off my foot!" Tucker said angrily as he kicked the pink bunny with the drum.

It slammed its drum on Tucker's head angrily, and stalked off…

"We've MADE it!" Jazz said happily, "YEAH! _I_ ROCK, _I_ RULE!" Tucker said jumping off Jazz's back.

"OWWIE! MY BACK!" Jazz sobbed as tucker just patted her on the back. "It's not MY fault I missed the class," Tucker told her.

"GRR! Let's just do this thing," Jazz said looking around, but she didn't really see anything very devilish about it.

"MMM" Tucker said happily, "huh?" Jazz said turning around to see Tucker feasting on Deviled eggs.

"Where did you get that from?" Jazz said shocked, "Bite?" Tucker asked her. "Ew! No!" Jazz said grimacing.

"I just don't see what happened here? Something must have happened…" Jazz said looking around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I just remembered something important!" Tucker said happily, "What?" Jazz said waiting…could this be it?

"Aww! I forgot! Oh well, I have my yummy Eggs" Tucker said grinning, "ANYWAYS!" Jazz said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm…something weird happened here?" Jazz said trying to figure it out, "Like a furry red guy, a creepy clown, and Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asked between bites.

"What?" Jazz said turning around to see the 'Mabudachi trio', "HEAVE! HO!" They screamed pushing her down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU DOING?" Tucker yelled eggs spewing everywhere from his mouth, "PUSHING PEOPLE IS F-U-N! F-U-N SPELLS FUN!" They sang.

"Seriously?" Tucker asked them, as the creepy clown grabbed Tucker's eggs, "Give them BAAAAAAACK!" Tucker wailed as they threw it down the cliff.

"EGGS!" Tucker shouted as he dove after it, "Man! He dove after it!" Elmo said shocked, "I just wanted to see him cry…**KDZ** said it was funny" Mr. Lancer said in disbelief that the dude actually JUMPED.

* * *

AFTER THE HARD BUT SURVIVABLE JUMP…

"Another patient…it's my lucky day" a voice said with a chuckle, "EH?" Tucker said as he turned around to see Jazz lying on a leather couch scared…

"Why don't you take a seat?" the voice said again, handing him a…furry paw?

Tucker took a good look at the person he was talking to, "WHAT IN THE DEVILS EGGS IS GOING ON?" Tucker squealed as he backed up against the wall.

"Don't be scared…I'm here to _help _you," he said with a smirk on his face, "JUST to help"

**

* * *

KDZ: It…begins. LOL! The next chapter: _I'm BAAAAAAAAACK!_ Thanks for the reviews and remember to review for this chapter as well! I lurve reviews! Have to get back to this great story I'm reading…its Yu-Gi-Oh though, yes. I'm an Anime Fanatic, and proud of it! LOL! Review please!**: It…begins. LOL! The next chapter: Thanks for the reviews and remember to review for this chapter as well! I lurve reviews! Have to get back to this great story I'm reading…its Yu-Gi-Oh though, yes. I'm an Anime Fanatic, and proud of it! LOL! Review please! 


	8. I'm BAAAAAACK!

**KDZ**: Put ya hands up, y'all! He's bad, he's cool, and he's BACK! The wise talkin', furry pawed, next Doctor Phil! You guys know who it is… (Winks)

Disclaimer: No…yes, okay no! I don't own it! Jeez!

Recap: Jazz's on a leather couch of some kind, Tucker's…eating devilled eggs? And just WHERE are they? And…who's the furry dude?

* * *

Hate me! Kiss me!

Chapter 8: I'm BAAAAAACK!

"Tucker! Did you kill those fools up there?" Jazz said angrily remembering how'd they pushed her down. "Did you get me mariachi band?" Tucker said angrily.

"Don't say ANYTHING about mariachi bands! Don't say ANYTHING!" Jazz said pointing an accusing finger at him, "I say whatever I damn want!" Tucker shouted at her.

"Oh NO you didn't!" Jazz said rolling up her sleeves; this guy was seriously getting on her nerves with his devilled eggs and whatever he comes up with next!

"So? You think you can boss me around just because you let me piggyback on you? Is my fault I missed that pre-school class? NOOOO! I WAS SICK!" Tucker shot back.

"Hmm…you petty humans fight about everything! I'd like a normal patient not like those two nut jobs that were here this morning" the furry pawed guy said angrily.

"Omigod! It's a…bear?" Jazz said staring at it, "No! It's Sylvester the shrink! Sylvester the talking bear! The coolest dude for miles! Not. _Bear_." Sylvester said angrily.

"So? Who was your patient this morning? Yogi Bear? Winnie the Pooh?" Tucker said laughing, "I never caught their names but they were human, I'll tell ya that" Sylvester told them.

"So? You're like a shrink?" Jazz said interested, "Cool huh?" Sylvester said with a small smile.

"Cool MAJOR!" Jazz squealed happily, Tucker stared at Jazz in disbelief. Is she worshipping…a bear?

"Creepy level 6.9…and rising" Tucker said staring at them shocked, "Will you be my mentor?" Jazz asked him. "Really? But you have to know the electric slide…a Sylvester in training must" Sylvester told her.

"Oh, of course" Jazz said as if it was obvious, "ANYWAYS! I was wondering if you've seen anything out of the ordinary today?" Tucker asked him.

"Nah, Kids keep falling out of the sky into my cave ALL the time…actually since this morning" Sylvester said nodding.

"Um, this is normal?" Tucker said remembering how they had fallen into the cave,

"Since today, Oh wait! And there was also the Lucky Charm Leprechaun, wouldn't stop complaining about those damn kids…but other than that, yeah! Oh…also that girl and that boy…" Sylvester said trying to remember anything distinctive about them.

"Girl and boy? Was one of them wearing dark colors?" Jazz asked him; "The girl…and the boy was wearing this red and white kind a shirt, and jeans," Sylvester told them.

"T-that's them!" Tucker said happily, "Wait-a-minute! My brother came to see a shrink?" Jazz said as her nose crinkled in confusion.

"More or less _fell_ then came to see" Sylvester told them, "Hmm! Interesting…what happened after they fell?" Jazz asked as the puzzle was seriously starting to make sense.

"They were fighting, annoying really" Sylvester said nodding, "I know! God, wouldn't shut up," Tucker said angrily. "You heard them?" Sylvester asked him, "YEAH! And boy, every insult…I died a little inside" Tucker said shaking his head sadly.

"Aw! They're fighting hurt you?" Jazz said shocked that Tucker was so…sensitive!

"Nah, the insults were pathetic!" Tucker said with a snicker remembering the 'Casper' shot…so sad, really.

"Oh" Jazz said remembering her fights with Danny. Oh, did they SUCK!

**Flashback…**

"_You…REDHEAD!" Danny yelled at her angrily, "Danny! You couldn't insult your way out of a paper bag!" Jazz shot back at him. _

"_Yeah well…you…um, actually. But, uh…I HATE YOU!" Danny yelled stalking off, "LO-SER!" Jazz said snickering. _

"_SHUT UP!" Danny shrieked over his shoulder, "Heh." Jazz said happily, she knew she won…_

**End of Flashback…**

"They really did suck didn't they?" Sylvester said laughing, "Who taught them their insults they're grandmas? WAHAHAHAHA!" Tucker said laughing happily.

"Yeah, good thing they lost their memories right? HAHAHAHA!" Sylvester said laughing on the floor, "WAHAHAHA! Wait, what?" Tucker said staring at him shock.

"What?" Jazz said staring at him in disbelief, "What?" Sylvester said staring at them.

"What was the last thing you said?" Tucker asked him, "What?" Sylvester said deep in thought. "Before that" Tucker told him, "HAHAHAHA?" Sylvester laughed wondering if that was it.

"Before that" Tucker said with a sigh, "Good thing they lost their memories right?" Sylvester tried again. "WHAT?" Tucker and Jazz shrieked in horror.

"Good thing they lost their memories right?" Sylvester said again, "When did THAT happen?" Jazz said shocked. "When that crazy girl threw a rock to the guy's head…and the girl was trampled by rocks, funny story actually," Sylvester said laughing.

"How is that funny?" Tucker asked him, hoping to get the joke. "The funny part is that…they both rocked each other with like…rocks…but now that I told that they're lovers now they're rocking each other's world! WAHAHAHAHA!" Sylvester said laughing, "HAHAHA! I don't get it" Tucker muttered sadly. He hadn't gotten the joke.

"That's okay" Sylvester told him, "WHOA! You told them that they're…lovers? I'm not getting this…" Jazz said confused.

"You…no, NO! IT WAS YOU! You put me through all that shit! It was YOU! You're the one that put me through that! I SANG A LOVE SONG TO DASH FOR GODSAKE! DASH!" Tucker sobbed on the floor.

"Hmm…I see your feeling a sort of resentment towards someone" Sylvester said nodding, "Yeah! You!" Tucker said angrily. "I don't see what the problem is with them being together…isn't it quieter?" Sylvester asked him.

"Yea…it's a lot more quieter but that's not the problem the problem is…MR. AND MRS. FENTON!" Tucker said dramatically. "Mom and dad?" Jazz said shocked, "The VERY same! They said that Danny and Sam are NEVER allowed to date and they would be separated if they did something like that and then we couldn't be friends anymore…and it'd be like…awkward" Tucker said sadly.

"Aw…" Jazz said giving Tucker a hug, "So? What are we going to do about it?" Tucker said, as they pulled apart (**A/N**: It's not TuckerXJazz…unless you want that? It's…weird though, but whatever strikes your fancy I guess…)

"Break 'em up?" Jazz said shrugging, "How about giving them back their memory…" Sylvester murmured. "You can do that?" Jazz said shocked. "You have to put them in like familiar atmosphere I guess, something that they can connect with. Such as they're hometown or something?" Sylvester muttered.

"Amity Park? But that's like light years away…okay, more miles but still…" Jazz said worried, "Then this is what you're going to have to do…" Sylvester said his voice going into whispers…it's for dramatic affect people, DRAMA!

"That's so crazy it just might work" Tucker said with a smirk, "Really? It just sounds stupid" Jazz muttered. "Nah, it'll work…it'll work" Sylvester said laughing.

**

* * *

KDZ: Reply to reviews like usual…**

HM-Babe: Yea, I know… I don't know what's with the lacking of DannyXSam, the trip is Tucker's kind of misery kind of thing but then back at Amity Park the story will focus on Danny and Sam! Promise! Thanks, and thanks for the review!

The Sleep warrior: LOL! Thanks for the review:D

Crazyvi: I'm updating, lol! As I told HM-Babe, like the trip focuses on Tucker but when they go back to Amity Park it'll focus on Danny and Sam! Fluffiness galore! Actually, I just hope so! Thanks for the review!

WhereIsYourBoyTonight: You clicked the button without finishing right? That's okay, happens to me all the time! Thanks for the review!

Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67: Lol! Your back! Elmo was never stalking Jazz he just wanted to Jazzercise but when he kept saying: JAZZ! JAZZ! JAZZ! She assumed he was after HER…nobody got that, because I didn't explain it well enough, plus the whole's story is confusing anyways, lol! Thanks for the review! But, I'll explain what he meant in later chapter when Elmo pops up again!

Casui: Funniest AND most random? LOL! All these compliments just make me ego worse, LOL! Yup, that clown is evil… 'A penny in the Jar' is like if you swear right, some people tell you to put a penny in the jar so you don't do it again. Thanks for the review!

Ginger Guardian Angel: Yea, my story is famous for not making sense! LOL! Actually, My other story "Silent Tears" takes the cake, but now it's this story since I re-wrote "Silent Tears" to make sense! Anyways! Thanks for the review!

Luvdp88: LOL! Sorry it was confusing! Thanks for the review!

**KDZ**: So, thanks for those reviews maybe I'll make it to 100 one day…If I'm lucky that is! But, I have to go now…Danny Phantom's on! A Halloween special, Ew! Dash just underwear from his…coat? Okay, that's just weird! When you see the episode tell me, which do you think is weirder…that Dash's underwear or that he carries them around in his coat. I'm going for coat, lol! BYEEEE! Remember to review!


End file.
